Wicked Man
by Tater Pie
Summary: For PBAM on deamwidth, originally posted on Ao3. Raylan moves back to Harlan after his time in Miami and gives his old buddy a visit. Only to find himself tied to a radiator with his own cuffs and familliar man sitting atop him. The one thing he told himself he would not find happen is of course the first thing that does.
"Well now," a familliar voice spoke from above him. "Did you ever expect to be back here Mr. Deputy Marshall?" Raylan could see the mans lips moving below the brim of a hat, _his_ hat no less.

"Dont play these games Boyd." He said as he worked to slither out from under the lanky yet surprisingly strong body pinning him down.

"You are no fun Raylan." Came a reply while one of Boyds callused hands worked at something around his wrists.

Then he realized the familliar chill of metal and its hard edges biting at his skin. ' _Shit_ ' he thought, this was bad enough to have Boyd in control, and now worse when he had lost every bit of his own.

"Still as trustworthy as always I see." Raylan added once it was obvious that no amount of tugging at the cuffs, also likely his, would cause them to budge.

Boyd couldnt help but chuckle at the sass. Even when cuffed to a radiator his old pal from the mines just couldnt help himself. Of course he did love that back and forth as well, he was probably as much as sucker for it as Raylan still seemed to be.

"I did learn from the best." He kept it short and sweet as those damn skilled hands began to unbutton the bound mans shirt.

This felt so much like he remembered, even with the lack of coal caked on skin. Boyd smelled the same, sounded the same, made his skin tingle from the memory and sin in the act, it sure as hell didnt help his predicament. The Marshall felt his breath hitch when the bastard sitting on his thighs ever so gently pushed a finger below his shirt.

"How is your daddy doing anyway?" Raylan asked with a sharp hint of snark. Obviously trying to mask the awful sounds welling up in his throat with some distracting banter.

Finally, Boyd removed his...well, Raylans hat and set it to the side. He could tell how much it pained the man below him to see it on the dirty lenoleum floor, and somehow that made his own blood run a bit warmer.

Sure he had a bit less hair on the top of his head than Givens remembered, but his eyes were just as piercing and devious.

"Dont try and get a subject change now Raylan. I know your tricks." It was so hard to keep the grin he so wanted to allow from appearing, but he wanted to be in control. Not let the body below him get any hint at what was next or how he was feeling.

Really he missed this, more than he wished he had.

Finally with chest showing, he got a full view. Raylan had always been pretty well toned, it sort of came with working the mines. But it seemed even more so, maybe because how his torso was covered in just the perfect amount of hair which lead down to his waist band. He let his fingers hover and just ever so slightly tickle before digging them in to the rough spread. At an achingly slow pace they began to pull down the heaving chest. Raylan was never much the type for taking things slow, so he knew it would irk the man.

Thank the heavenly father he looked up from the other males splendid abs because just then Raylan bit his lip and cursed as well as one could with such a tight jaw.

"Did you ever think you would be back here? In Harlan I mean. I know you did run off to Miami. Word travels fast in these parts. So dont think I aint heard what youve been up to."

At the moment Raylan didnt seem interested in trying to reply. It was bad enough his body was reacting to this as it had in his youth, he didnt need to make any embarassing sounds either. That would please Boyd to no end.

"Did you ever think you would be back in this position then? A man of gods word above you, taking you as you do with so many a woman. Im sure down near those beaches you wooed more than one pretty little thing with that accent and badge."

"Boyd..." He finally spoke, venomous and lacking any semblance of patience for this bullshit.

"So you do want more then?" He stopped for a second, leaning down to draw a long line down that masculine chest with his tongue. Boyd finally brought a devilish smirk out when he pulled at Raylans waistband with his teeth, watching with those damn eyes every bit of the way.

"Untie me. Or I _will_ shoot you, and I will rightly enjoy it as I do."

Sitting up Boyd mused, "I never said I didnt believe you. But even the masterful Raylan Givens may have quite a time trying to shoot with his wrists bound in such a way. Especially when his gun, and the back up he keeps in his waistband have been carefully hidden."

"Dont mean I wont shoot you later." he had to use all his power to keep from saying anything more. No matter how badly he wanted to bring up what he had done days before in Miami.

He could tell Boyd already was aware, it was written all over that smug face of his. But the one thing Raylan knew was that if boyd couldnt keep himself rambling on and pressing all the buttons he may as well have lost his upper hand. So keeping it short, or even staying quiet seemed like the best tactic at this point.

If he remembered correctly it had worked once before when they were quite a bit younger and Boyd was pulling similar shit.

It did seem to hit a nerve, but not exactly the one he was hoping. If anything it got him more riled up and rarin' to go. "You may win at the rest of your tasks in life, but not this time." Taking a pause he showed a utterly devious grin, "Now you best behave Mr. givens. I do have more tricks up my sleeves than just some handcuffs."

"My handcuffs, to be exact." He spat, instantly cursing himself after he noticed the break in silence.

"What will you tell your deputy friends when they ask why your brand new cuffs are already scratched up, hmm?"

He knew Raylan way too well, and in that he knew just what buttons to push. Gritting his teeth the marshall kicked a knee up in to Boyds groin, knowing damn well it wouldnt do much to sway him. But he wasnt the type to just take anything laying down. He would make this as much a challenge for the criminal turned white supremacist religious cult leader as he possibly could.

"Cut the chatter will you, its the least you could do for me at this point." The spite in his every word really enunciated how annoyed the marshall was becoming.

"Hmm, impatient to move along in this endevor?"

"No Boyd. I would just rather if this is going to happen, which it seems it will, that I dont have to listen to you rambling on about this and that. Especilly not the slew of bullshit ya so easily toss about like its normal conversation, while you in turn have your friend, who is now a marshall, tied to a water heater so its easier when you get to fucking him."

"Well that is a bit more understandable. I was starting to get surprised, if not a bit concerned at the vigor."

Raylan rolled his eyes and pulled his right leg out from under Boyds weight. Once free he lifted it, pushing his heel hard against Boyds stomach. "You are such an Asshole."

"Preaching to the choir Raylan. I do know I have been a sinner, much, if not all of my life. I dont need you on that high horse of yours to remind me at every turn," He didnt find much pain in the digging boot heel, or react as if it were even there.

Boyd wasnt exactly surprised with the earlier kick and current jab, it would be very unlike this man to just roll over and be taken advantage of. So to get a move on he used that as a nice starting point.

With a good tug he was able to remove the deputys boot, chucking it to the side with out a care where it ended up. For now the other one would be fine on him. There were more interesting things to take care of than worries of shoes and socks.

Raylan didnt dignify that with a response, no matter how easily a sarcastic remark could slide off his tongue. The less he pushed the faster this would be done with.

His biggest problem now was that the man above him was going to work at removing clothes, not like it wasnt expected or anything, but he was having a tough time not going with it as he had in the past. Such as leaning in to the touch and doing what he could to speed up the process to get what they both wanted. Shit...want, that word was the bane of his existance right now. He _did_ want this, he wanted Boyd to be the one to do it, and that realization was going to make this even harder to handle.

By the time he came out of his thoughts and looked at Boyd again, his pants had been pulled down to his ankles. This was dangerous. Yet his body was already reacting, now he had to decide if he just let go and enjoy this, or keep up the fight.

Boyd licked his lips in the most sinful way as he returned to the last bit of cloth covering Raylans half hard cock.

The deputy felt a jolt of electricity run down his spine just from that look, the thought of what those lips used to do to him. He let his head lay back on the floor and took a deep breath, knowing if he kept watching he really would be done for.

Not even bothering to bite back a laugh, Boyd felt pleased that this little was making Raylans body react. It was nice to know that in a decades break he hadnt lost his touch. So he just went for it, tugging the boxer briefs down over thighs and then knees.

Again Raylans breath jumped, this time from his barrier being taken away and the cool evening air hitting hot skin.

He may have asked permission in the past, but it didnt seem right to break this nice little moment by speaking. Which was really quite something for Boyd. Even he knew how much he enjoyed hearing himself speak. His hands went from the fabric back up those long wonderful legs, staying put when he reached the top of Raylans thighs.

Kneading the skin in a spot he remembered the man below him being fond of, Boyd leaned down and with out warning let his lips take the head of Raylans erection in. The hiss he heard coming from the deputys mouth made him feel a bit of a burn in the pit of his own stomach, at this point there was no wanting, he _needed_ more. More of those sounds that were a mix of desire and trying to hold back, more of the warm skin in his hands, just whatever he could possibly get from Raylan he would gladly take.

Though he would have loved to suck the man off all evening if he could, Boyd was finding his enjoyment with drawing this out begin to slip. With a few bobs of his head and a pop when his lips left the wet shaft so beautifully laying in that trail of hair up Raylans abdomen, he decided it was time for more.

Before anything else could happen he knew at least taking the jeans and briefs from one leg would be enough to free up movement. Boyd pulled them over the other mans single bare foot and gave no mind to removing them from the other. As long as he could get where he wanted it didnt matter if full nudity was achieved.

Lifting Raylans legs he took a seat between them, a hand tight under each knee. He was still worried that there would be some struggle to this. But to his surprise Givens seemed to help spread them. Sure he wouldnt look at Boyd, not wanting to let him see the embarassment or hue to his cheeks, but at least being able to tell this wasnt going to be a struggle made it easier to continue.

" _Jesus_." he moaned under his breath as one of his hands slid between that fantastic ass and a few fingers brushed at the ring of muscle he so missed. Yeah he had played around in the past few years with girls and very much enjoyed it, but anal with them never seemed as exciting. Either they didnt enjoy it, were too fragile, or said no when it came to adventerous stuff.

Plus something about it being this sassy demanding man really got his motor running. Nothing could beat those low groans and the muscular thighs wrapped around him as he went to town.

"Boyd." The marshal finally spoke, a flat tone to his voice. It was hard to guess what he was trying to achieve with that.

"Yes Raylan?" He hummed, still working two fingers against the entrance to hopefully draw out some pleased sounds.

Though he did gasp as he was probed harder, Raylan kept himself focused on what he wanted to say. "Its been a long time. You best not be thinking of going in dry."

Boyd actually had been planning that, maybe some spit like the ol' days. Going at it like horny kids with out worry of the pain that would come about later. Sighing he pulled away, a quick motion of dropping the mans legs and standing up. "I would never think that."

"Sure as shit." Raylan teased, seeming at least a bit more relaxed now that he was worked up. Of course there would be concequences later, but unlike the days in the mines with little to worry about, he knew some long buried emotions may eat at them both after this.

"Well arent you just full of sarcasm." He muttered while rummaging around the drawers in the kitchen, knowing he didnt have any actual lube for sexual uses around here. But vasaline was always in his junk drawer for cracked working hands. That would have to do. Though knowing Raylan he would have some issues with it.

Once he had dipped his fingers in the petroleum jelly, Boyd sauntered back to his mostly naked, very hard, and still bound companion.

"If that is butter I swear to god..." Raylan lifted his head up to glare.

"Did ya not even see the jar?"

"You think I can see shit from down here?"

"I have no idea, Im not the one stuck at that level, am I?"

"Show it to me." He demanded, wanting proof. Its not like he was that trusting of anybody, let alone with this sneaky bastard.

"Only if you apologise for using the lords name in vain."

Raylan raised a brow at that, knowing to expect the unexpected with Boyd. But this? It was just somethin else. "Are you being serious right now or just fucking with me? Because you did the same thing moments ago."

"I did, but I am a man of his word. I have atoned for my sins."

As he watched, he could see this was in all seriousness. "God Damn, you really believe yourself dont you?"

"There you go again Raylan." Boyd dropped the prepped hand at his side while resting the other on his hip. "If you keep that up I may just have to go wash this off and actually use butter."

"So what, because you 'atoned' or whatever the hell you think you did right, it means its ok to curse like a sailor and fuck a non concenting mans ass? I thought you did sermons about the sin of sodomites in that church of yours?" He let himself lay back for a moment, finding that this position was making his arms even more sore than they already were in being tied above his head. "Oh and, on top of that, taking a grenade launcher to a black church."

"That has nothing to do with taking his name and saying it in such a manner. It doesnt count anyway, I prefer women. As do you. I have never had unsavory thoughts about another man. You, Raylan Givens, are a special case. I have no interest in wedding you or starting a romantic relationship. This is just part of who we are, it went on for years before I turned to the cloth, and I never did expect it to be cut out of our lives like it was." Boyd turned around and grabbed the jar of Vasaline before taking his spot back between the deputys legs. Once there he set it down with a loud thud beside the mans face. "Do you Marshalls think I did such a thing out of racism? How crass. It was not at all about skin color. But with how he sold poison to so many poor desperate souls."

It was always odd how even the most ludicrous drivel that came from this mans mouth could still sound so reasonable at times. Boyd had a talent for bullshitting, always had, and in the time Raylan had been gone he was sure most of it was spent on honing that skill. He knew that similar to earlier, if he said what he wanted it would just lead to more trouble and even more of a lecture. He was already losing any semblance of arousal with their very not sexy back and forth relating to religion and its laws.

He turned to take a look at the plastic tub of what they would be using as lubricant, glad that for once someone elses needs seemed to drive Boyd to doing the right thing. Or...at least sort of right. Sure he wasnt that against doing this, but Boyd didnt know that. So it looked more like there were some concent issues.

"Jesus, you sure are full of long winded excuses." Raylan said against his better judgement.

"Raylan..."

Crap, he just couldnt help himself. It really should be easier to check what you want to say before it comes out. "Im sorry, ok?" The deputy marshall let out a sigh and stared up at the ceiling, more tired of this game with each passing moment. He wasnt even sure if Boyd could bring it back around to pleasure at this point. They could just be too far gone.

"Dont say I didnt warn you if it happens again." Boyd lifted raylans bare leg and set the mans ankle atop his own shoulder while bending forward, he could just feel the lack of patience in the air now. But not for the same reason as earlier when they both wanted to just get to fucking. He would have to work twice as hard to remedy what he had broken. So with a soft press he let his middle finger slip in. His eyes watched intently as Raylan huffed a ragged breath, seeming to be more in discomfort than instant pleasure.

"I hate you so much." Raylan replied, exhasperated.

Smirking he found that endearing, instead of taking it with the intended malice. "I know, its really quite adorable."

He must not have been lying about it being a while. Though it sort of sucked to have to go slow and steady, it made him wonder if he really was the only one, man or otherwise, allowed to do this.

Taking a few minutes to work up to a second finger he finally seemed to get a sort of rythym to it, enough so that Raylan wasnt grunting in pain but now quietly moaning. A few after scissoring him to stretch and then putting the third in, the man below him was thrusting up against the pressure inside of his body. That was almost too much for Boyd, he was so hard from watching the sight that it became painful.

With his fingers now wrapped around one of the heaters legs to steady himself, Raylan had become a panting mess below Boyd and seemed like he was finally where he needed to be to let his inhibitions slide. He wanted those fingers to be replaced with more, enough that he could feel like he used to. In those days of lustful play and lack of worry.

"Should I proceed?" Boyd asked tentatively, curling his fingers best he could in time with Raylans thrusts.

"Whats this concern I h-hear?" Raylan said in as normal a voice as he could muster. With the way his old friend was pushing just where he wantd it, that smooth tone was hard to keep up.

"Hush, I am not some evil beast."

"You believe what you need to." He shivered and bit his tongue after saying that, wanting to protest about how empty he felt when then fingers pulled out.

Smirking yet again, Boyd sat up on his knees and fumbled with his belt and the button of his jeans. "Even with fingers up your ass you still keep that attitude going. Its pretty commendable."

"Just get on with it for fucks sake."

"Mmm, I always did enjoy your demanding side."

Raylan pulled his left leg up enough so the sole of his boot could lay flat on the ground, as if he were standing. With out warning he slammed it against the kitchen floor, seeming like his lust was beginning to overshadow any concerns.

"So Impatient..if only there were time to teach you a lesson. But even I lack the discipline for that."

As Boyd rambled on, Raylan could hear the slicking sounds of what he hoped was the man prepping himself. It did bring to mind a slight worry that he couldnt avoid even if he wanted to. "Not gonna use a condom then?" He asked, not sounding amused by the thought.

"We never used to, so why start now?"

"That has nothing to do with it. At that point we hadnt fucked any others. Not like that makes it much safer." Raylan shifted his shoulders against the uncomfortable floor, knowing he was going to feel this position and its lack of padding sneak up on him later. They werent kids anymore, and that meant his joints were already screaming at him in protest for what was to happen.

"I use them with women. If that makes you feel any better." Boyd quipped, sliding forward until he was where he wanted to be. Raylans ankles in his hands, shoving his legs up against his chest as he positioned himself for easier access.

"With the fact that you likely visit the whore house on a regular basis, It sure as hell dont. If you slipped up even once and caught some sort of nasty back swamp STD I swear I will kill you slow and painful."

Chuckling, which probably just pissed the marshall off even more, Body didnt bother replying to that. He was already kind enough to lube up, and he knew if he said 'well I dont have condoms so I guess we better stop' that Raylan would protest. Of the two, he did seem far more worked up after all.

So he just lined himself up, rutting his hips forward to drag his eretion between Raylans cheeks. He wasnt going to shove in just yet, the teasing sounded too damn good to pass up. Especially with his friend so pissy.

Right as he was about to speak, likely cursing Boyd for his being such a dumbass, he felt the warm wet skin rub against his entrance. Raylan arched his back and pressed his ass forward, not able to control his need for more. He cursed himself under his breath instead of Boyd, knowing that he should be able to resist a bit better.

Smiling like an idiot and beginning to breathe a bit hard himself, Boyd watched Raylan intently. Noting the struggle and want twisting over his face. "I cant rightly wait to fuck you Deputy Marshall Givens." He said with more longing than he had intended.

Surprisingly, Raylan replied almost instantly. Boyd expected a bit more of silent treatment, or even just bickering before he would give in, but this outcome was splendid. "Then cut the crap and do it, right now." His voice was cracking as he spoke, still rolling his hips to meet the thrusting.

"How could I possibly say no to that?" Boyd asked as he reached a hand down to lead himself right in.

Not noticing his own movements, Raylan had put one of his legs over the other mans shoulder like earlier, wanting him to have the easiest entry Possible. With how long Boyd worked to open him up he was hopeful that it wouldnt be too painful even after so long, but the girth and length of his childhood friend was far more than a few digits.

Raylan made an awful keening sound as the head pushed in completely, it was a mix of needing more and wanting him to just stop then and there. Of course it would get better, he would become used to it and find the sensation of both feelings a marvelous combination. But for now, with every inch Boyd pushed forward, all he saw was red.

"Just give it a second.." He huffed, needing all his will power to keep from just going to pound town. "Almost there." Boyd moved both hands up to his friends waist, caressing the skin to distract.

" _Shit_ " the marshall growled, shivering with the gentile touch. He felt so full, so defiled, it was turning from burning pain to a deep intense pleasure as the seconds passed. Already far better than when Boyd first shoved in.

"Its all in Raylan." Boyd said quietly as he sat there, waiting for some sort of comment before he let himself get to it. Yeah it may be silly to worry and show kindness when your intention to tie a guy down was more on the rough side of sex, but he didnt care if he strayed from the plans. Waiting, he needed to be reassured. To know this wouldnt leave a unmendable tear in the fabric of their relationship.

"Go on, Just do it." He snarled, wanting to only feel the good. The faster they moved past his discomfort the better.

Even though Raylan had his eyes screwed shut and couldnt see him, Boyd nodded, fingers sliding down the muscular thighs and taking their spot at the back of his knees yet again. He pulled almost all the way out, then slowly inched forward back to the hilt, doing this a few times to get it all started. Once he finally heard some moans of pleasure pop back in, he moved a bit faster. Then again giving it a second, and even better noises were rolling.

The deputy turned in to a pleading mess once again, though even more so than with the fingers. He had passed the curve of pain, which seemed to reward him with everything he wanted. To feel both at once. That searing fire in the pit of his stomach while his ass felt fantastic. How had he gone so long with out it?

He dug his nails in to the peeling paint and tugged at his cuffs, not caring that it was impossible to set his hands free. Raylan just had to do something with them.

Boyd on the other hand had everything he could ever hope to hold during such an act. Those strong thighs and the way they twitched when he hit the spot really could be enough to get him off in most cases, but he had prepared. Knowing himself well enough he jacked off before this, not because he had issues with premature ejaculation or anything. He could go on for a good while with the ladies. This though, the excitement and the not knowing what would happen. He just wanted to be ready and able to make Raylan melt for him, all the while not worrying about his own end.

" _More_." Raylan begged, so not used to being the one in this position. Usually women were the desperate pile of flesh and limbs below him, writhing beneath his grip. To have that switched up was really invigorating. Boyd was the only one who could make him whine like this. To toss all caution to the wind and enjoy.

When he heard that Boyd unconsciously thrust forward harder than he had so far. The intense need it brought to him was making his hips go on their own little adventure. Even if he wanted to control himself there was nothing he could do to get back there. "Shit Raylan." He breathed out between clenched teeth.

Only a few minutes passed and they were both starting to fall apart. Raylan had taken his leg from Boyds shoulder and moved it around the mans waist with his other. He used his heels to pull the other man in, keep it so they were as close as possible no matter how they moved.

Boyd loved that he was becoming so lost in this, not just demanding in words but in his small range of motion. He hissed out the other mans name a few times under his breath, mostly to give any sort of reply to what Raylan was moaning out incoherantly.

He looked towards the marshalls hands, trying to grab anything to steady him and not seeming to notice how deep red marks where the cuffs dug in to his wrists began to appear. Boyd knew he would be scolded for that afterwards. Somehow, that didnt bother him.

It may have been far shorter a time frame than Boyd had hoped for, even with the preperations he had done. But it couldnt be helped. Raylan was going to come, he just knew it. His body was tense and he was doing a horrible job at keeping them moving in tandem as he usually would.

Now was his chance to egg him on, to make him unravel and be the one to cause all of it.

Boyd thrust again, and again, hard and aimed a bit upwards to hit the mark. While he did he begged "Come on Raylan, Come. Get off from being fucked in to the kitchen floor by your ol' pal." He muttered on for a moment as he felt the man tighten around him, probably from a mix of adrenaline and also some annoyance that Boyd was going to ruin the moment with his babbling.

That last part was proven true when Raylan smacked his still boot covered foot against the floor, unable to form words.

Smiling Boyd took a deep breath to ready himself, reached a hand down and wrapped it around Raylans dripping cock, and went full force. He was sure this would end it all, as sad as that was. But he was dying to see the marshall coming. Falling to pieces and turning in to a pile of pleasure because of Boyds doing.

"Fuck...Boyd..." He whined, back arched in a very uncomfortable position as he used his legs to keep this from coming to a halt. Boyd liked to do shit like that in the past. Getting him to the edge and pulling back. It sure as hell wasnt going to happen right now.

" _Christ, oh_ _ **shit**_!" Raylan moaned as he finally climbed up and over that peak, his whole body was humming.

Boyd was so much enjoying how the other mans face was twisting and his lips parted while swears and sounds of lust dripped from Raylans tongue thaT he hadnt even noticed his own climax creeping up. It took very few thrusts once the deputy had spilled his seed along his stomach and Boyds hand for him to buck forward and come deep inside.

He bit his lip and stuttered out some incoherant words as it rushed over him. He really, really missed this.

Though it didnt take long for them to fall down from their subsequent highs, both men didnt bother pulling apart. Not like Boyd could have if he wanted to. Raylans legs held him in place like a vice.

Finally deciding it was a good idea to go find a rag and clean up this mess, he took a quick second to twist his fingers in the small pools of semen splattered on the heaving abdomen below.

Raylan watched with half shut eyes, not bothering to lift his head very much. His limbs felt like pudding. Especially his arms. Being stuck like this for so long he was sure that pins and needles feeling would rush down them once he was set free.

When Boyd pulled his hand back, he licked the soiled fingers, tossing a smirk at the marshall before prying the legs away. Which allowed him to stand up. He slid over to the sink to find a cloth, getting it damp with warm water before once again going to his spot between the other mans legs.

First he cleaned himself up, wiping his hands and then buttoning his pants. Then he gently pulled the fabric over Raylans stomach, chest, and his backside.

It seemed that the post coital bliss had worn off enough for the man cuffed below to bring back the usual sass and displeasure. Especially when he said "You do know that I got shit to do, dont you?"

Boyd raised a brow at him, surprised that the switch flipped so soon. Usually they had a few minutes of quiet and touching before everything snapped back to reality. "Why such a rush?"

Huffing, he finally did lift his head to glare. "Some people do this thing called work to be able to survive. Instead of living in a tent in the woods with a ton of retards."

"Dont talk about them that way, they didnt choose to be a bit slow." Boyd chimed, sounding far too calm about the insinuation.

He dropped his head, making a 'clunk' sound as it hit the floor. "Either way I need to go, soon. And once I do you best believe that I will be seeing you in a few days to repay you for this lovely visit."

"I always look forward to your threats Raylan."

"Have I told you how much a piece of shit you are Boyd?"

"I believe at least once today."

"Good." The deputy sighed, at least at ease with the fact that he had called him out.

Though he did wish for this to go on a bit longer, Raylan would be around Harlan for at least a while now. It hopefully meant they could find their way in to a similar situation before he went back to Florida. Not wanting to piss him off any more, Boyd reached in to his pocket for the key. It didnt take long to free the man of his restraints.

When he sat up, the first thing the deputy did was rub at his pained wrists. Hoping to both help the circulation return in his fingers, as well as dull the pain from how he had been pulling against them for a good bit of time. He watched Boyd intently, waiting for the other shoe to drop. There was always something and he had to stay on his toes.

"You arent keeping those." He said, not amused that Boyd was about to slip the cuffs in to his pocket.

Snorting, the man tossed them in to his friends lap after putting the key in its lock. Sure he was, but Raylan didnt have to know it was any more than a trick.

"Boyd..." He spoke again, this time with a furrowed brow.

That caught him off guard a bit, it was so serious. Not that flat motherly way of slapping him on the wrist like in relation to the cuffs. "Yes Raylan?"

"You best keep this to yourelf. If I hear any chatter relating to my ass being done by a man, be it you or whatever other lies you concoct, I will hunt your ass down. Ya hear?"

"I do have ears, so of course I hear." Boyd said in the most nonchlant voice possible.

"Such a smart ass." The deputy said under his breath, knowing really that he didnt need to even ask this of Boyd. With his current 'priest' like ways he wouldnt want this leaked to the public either.

Once he had given himself enough time to wake his arms and hands back up, Givens was on his feet and pulling his pants up. He gave a long drawn out sigh when it was obvious his boot would take some looking for. Why did Boyd have to make everything so damn challenging?

Boyd had moved to take a seat at the folding chairs surrounding a card table in the center of the room, he didnt have nearly as much to button or reset as his friend. So it gave him time to cool down while also watching Raylan tidy himself back up.

Suddenly, Raylan spoke up. This time not just his cursing about his wrinkled shirt or the sock that had been lost in the heat of the moment. "So, I was given a heads up about you working with our old pal Johnny. I was hoping that even someone like you would know to stay away from that piece of work."

Placing his hands on the table, Boyd raised a brow. Raylan had been learning more than expected so soon in his return. "Now where did you hear that?"

Raylan spat as he reached down for his final piece of clothing, the most important really. "Where do you think?" He placed his hat atop the messy hair, hoping it may cover the obviousness of what they had just done.

"Dewey Crowe." He replied, not the least bit surprised.

"Sure as shit, that boy cant keep his mouth closed to save his miserable life."

"I do owe him some words for that."

As nice as scolding him sounded, Raylan knew it was a hopeless cause. "You know it wont do anything to make him stop. He has less than half a functioning brain. Cant fit anything extra inside it even if he wanted to."

Boyd smiled at that, he really did miss this. "It could at least bring a bit of joy to my dull life in seeing him piss himself with fear."

"I dont think even I could say no to such a sight." The deputy began to walk towards the door, knowing there was no chance of being walked out. Really, he didnt expect or care for it. That would take this to a level he wasnt sure he would be able to handle. Boyd and he needed that casual feel for this to stay safe, for both of them.

"I do hope to run in to you again Raylan." He said right as his friend was walking out of the kitchen.

"As long as it aint in the deputys office or jail, I may not mind it so much."

"You know I cant make any promises."

Raylan just smiled at that, tipping his hat before finally leaving. At least Boyd was a bit more aware of his actions than he had been when they were kids. Really, it was all he could ask for when it came to this spur of the moment extremest.


End file.
